Diary of Jack Bauer
by Stormbat
Summary: This is a love story, diarised, just to see how it pans out...
1. Chapter 1

May 24

I first saw her on the beach, she wasn't remarkable in any way, but she seemed to stand out from everyone else. I watched as she walked into the ocean and flipped onto her board. I decided to do the same...God knows I needed to relax after the day I'd had.

I felt the water run over me, my tired aching muscles starting to melt into the ocean. I could just lay on this board forever right now.

Where did she go? I looked around me, my momentary lapse of concentration nearly led me to a collision with another surfer as I paddled as quickly away as I could, shaking me up a bit.

Suddenly she was right beside me. "Are you alright?"

She leaned over and touched my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I smiled at her reassuringly.

She looked a little hesitantly before returning my smile and paddling away.

I watched as she caught some waves, impressing me at how quickly she got up on the board every time. I gathered myself together and surfed to my hearts content, smiling at her every time I got near. Wow, who would have thought I could flirt on a surfboard in the ocean...

May 25

Why I decided to run down that part of the beach next morning, I don't know. Come off it Jack, you know exactly why, I thought.

Who knew if she ran? She might just surf. She might just surf in the evening after work. No she was definitely into sport with a body like that.

I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind all night.

My iPod changed songs, I'd put it on shuffle setting and a slower track came on. I realised my running had slowed down too. I slowed right down to look out across the ocean. A swimmer was moving across the bay. Strong too.

No time to waste, I flipped the iPod onto another track and started up the beach and was on my way home, ready to see what today will throw at me.

May 26

Another shitty day at the office, I was later than yesterday but determined to go back down the beach to see if I could see her.

I scanned the beach quickly as I got myself together. Shit. No sign of her. Do I go in the water or not? It was getting late.

Damn, I'm never indecisive like this.

I'm going in. There's other surfers here, but it's getting late to go in now, they wouldn't be hanging around much longer. No I'll leave it.

May 29

It was the weekend before I could get back down there. Why has she touched me like this? I've never been so drawn to the beach just to see someone I'd only ever seen once, and spoken to once for that matter. She had a different accent, European, maybe English?

I started my run and it took me along the water's edge, there were plenty of other runners there who had the same idea, run early before it became too hot and then spend the rest of the day in quiet satisfaction knowing they'd exercised for the day. I wouldn't be one of them. Running was part of who I was. Only I wasn't really interested in running today, only seeing _her._

I looked across the water at the early morning surfers, yes, I'd be joining them later. Not much else to do today. I realised I'd pushed myself hard this morning and stopped to catch my breath, drink a little water. As I breathed hard and drank, I kept scanning the water for her. Would I even recognise her again? Maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

May 29 p.m.

After I'd showered and changed, I headed back for the beach. This was getting ridiculous, I was practically stalking this woman. This woman who I'd seen once. It even sounded crazy. Yet here I was, back down the beach, scanning for her everywhere.

I found the spot where I saw her last and started paddling out. At least I looked like I was actually doing something else rather than just stalking. Yep, stalking for Christ's sake.

There she was. She was up on her board and riding along just fine. I sat up, letting my legs dangle over the edge of the board, my feet swishing back and forth as I watched her idly. She was concentrating but relaxed, at one with the water but not letting it take advantage of her, she'd been in there soon enough once that wave hit.

I waited for her to paddle back out and headed over.

"Great ride," I called over.

"Yeah, I got lucky," she answered smiling.

"Been here long?" I asked, desperate to keep the conversation going.

"About an hour," she replied. "You?"

"Just got here."

Her eyes caught another wave, "Joining me for this one?" she yelled, paddling furiously towards it.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you," I yelled back, thrilled that I'd finally made contact.

We rode it together, her eyes bright in the sunshine, reflecting off the water, she caught me grinning at her and sent me one of her dazzlers back. She fell in before me and waited whilst I paddled over to her.

"Wasn't that great?" she said, her face lit up exhilarated.

"Yeah," I grinned back. "Jack Bauer," I added, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"Nicky Phillips," she smiled back, shaking my hand. "Ready to go again?"

"Absolutely," I grinned.

She stayed another hour and we made firm arrangements to meet the next day.

Can't wait…

May 30

What a day I've just had. I met Nicky at the beach. I arrived early and waited for her to get there, she was late. Very late.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised. "I got held up in traffic. I've been frantic."

I knew she would have been too, she had that way about her or she wouldn't have checked I was okay when I saw her first, would she?

"Its okay, you're here now," I smiled reassuringly. "Do you still wanna surf?"

"Of course!"

We surfed for a couple of hours but I could see she was starting to tire, she waited longer for the waves and struggled to get up on the board.

"Why don't we stop for a while?" I asked. I could tell she was grateful. "Why didn't you say you were tired?" I smiled.

"Because I was enjoying myself too much," she replied quietly.

She handed me a cold bottle of water and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Can I take you to dinner?" I asked her.

She smiled shyly and nodded.

Can't wait til tomorrow….

May 31

Well, that was a disaster, I never got to the restaurant, I had to work. Damn work. It took over my life.

I called Nicky from the car and she seemed to understand but I could hear the disappointment in her voice. She believed me, of that I'm sure, but as laid back as she was, I think she was looking forward to it as much as me….

May 31 – late

I did the unthinkable and knocked off of a couple of hours. I got the team to cover me and call me on the cell if I was needed. I immediately called Nicky and we met up on the beach.

It was late, much later than I thought, past midnight, but she was still up and agreed to see me so I could explain. We walked along the water's edge, watching the dark waves breaking and lighting up white as they crashed down. It was quite mesmerising. I pulled her to sit down beside me.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," she said.

"I want to," I stammered. Me, stammering, for fuck's sake. "I'm a Government Agent and my job is very intense, sometimes I'm called away and I have to work late, pull all nighters sometimes and it sucks. But that's the way it is."

She smiled thoughtfully at me. "I thought you were something like that" she said leaning into me and giving me a little shove.

God, she's adorable. I feel so relaxed with her.

"Really? And what brought you to that conclusion?" I was a little stunned.

"I work in a Crime Lab," she replied simply. "I see the likes of you all the time," she added, grinning at me.

She understands me. Amazing.


End file.
